


The Little Lad Files

by xLeon



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Character Profiles, Demigod AU, No Plot, little lads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 09:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLeon/pseuds/xLeon
Summary: A collection of profiles of the Little Lads (and special guest Beast Boy) as demigods in the world of Percy Jackson.The Little Lads consist of Jon Kent, Damian Wayne, Arthur Curry Jr., Tai Pham, Bart Allen, and Connor Lance-QueenLearn more at https://twitter.com/OtterTheAuthor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	The Little Lad Files

**Author's Note:**

> The Little Lads is a young superhero team created by Otter the Author and based off of various DC characters.
> 
> Check out his works here: https://twitter.com/OtterTheAuthor

Durings the giants’ uprising, the Greek demigods of Camp Half-Blood and the Roman soldiers of the Twelfth Legion of Camp Jupiter became aware of each other for the first time in centuries. Due to the history of war between the camps, the gods had decided to hide the two camps from each other. After the giants were defeated, the leaders of the camps were given a choice: voluntarily have their memories of the other camp erased, or live on with the knowledge and risk future wars. The campers chose to keep their memories and signed a peace treaty with each other, pledging to always come to the other’s aid and that the two camps would never go to war again.

In order to preserve the treaty, the Camper Exchange Program was initiated. Each summer, the two camps would each send a handful of their campers to the other. The purpose of this was to foster the bond between the camps and build friendships among the demigods, regardless of their differences in heritage. As a side benefit, some campers find that they are more suited to the other camp and will permanently move. Some Greek demigods find Camp Half-Blood to be too chaotic and yearn for a sense of order, while some Roman demigods become irritated at the rigid structure of the Legion and want more freedom to be themselves.

At Camp Jupiter, it has become a tradition that those that wish to one day become praetor volunteer to be Exchange Campers. While not an official requirement, almost every praetor elected since the program began has participated in the Camper Exchange Program. Because of this, most people consider a friendly relationship with the Greek demigods as an unofficial requirement to becoming praetor.

Name: Jonathan Samuel Kent  
AKA: Jon, Superboy  
Age: 11  
Parents: Heracles a.k.a. Clark Kent and Lois Lane  
Jon is one of the few demigod children of Heracles to ever exist. Having been born a mortal man whose family met a grisly death (thanks a lot Hera), Heracles has always been reluctant to become involved with mortals or father his own demigods. However, every few hundred years, he meets a mortal that he cannot ignore. And so it was with Lois Lane, an investigative reporter determined to expose corruption and evil in the world. Heracles disguised himself as the human Clark Kent in order to get to know her better. Eventually, the two of them fell in love and he revealed his true identity. To the chagrin of the other gods, Heracles married Lois, lived with her as Clark Kent, and helped raise their son.

Clark and Lois never told Jon the truth about his father, knowing that doing so would be dangerous for the boy. However, Jon figured it out himself when he was only nine years old. And so his parents were forced to explain the whole situation to him.

The next summer, Jon, now ten, was sent off to Camp Half-Blood. By this time, he had heard hundreds of stories about gods and monsters and heroes from his dad and was very excited to start his own story. While he was warmly welcomed into the camp, there was the question of where he would stay. Even with expanded row of cabins, there was no cabin for the children of Heracles. Normally he would have stayed in the Hermes cabin, home to all without a home. However, the councillor of Cabin One insisted that he stay with them. After all, Jon was a legacy of Zues through a (formally) mortal father. And so, Jon excitedly moved in with “Aunt” Kara and “Uncle” Conner.

Jon has started to learn how to control his demigod powers. He has incredible strength and endurance, allowing him to jump higher and run further and faster than other people. In combat, he doesn’t use a weapon. Instead, he’ll throw heavy objects at his enemies or just pummel them into dust with his bare hands. His immense power and youth has earned him the nickname Superboy.

Name: Damian Wayne  
AKA: Robin, Dames (to a select few)  
Age: 14  
Parents: Bruce Wayne and Talia al Ghul

Damian arrived at Camp Jupiter when he was only nine years old, having completed Lupa’s trial at a younger age than most campers. Because his dad was a famous and much respected praetor, Damian was placed in the First Cohort where he quickly rose from probatio to full Legionnaire. He joined the Camper Exchange Program in order to further his goal of becoming praetor.

In battle, Damian wields an Imperial Gold katana, given to him by his mother, a woman rumored to be an international criminal in control of an army of demigods, mortals, and monsters. He is very skilled in combat, combining his masterful swordsmanship with martial arts, acrobatics, and other weapons such as shurikens. In addition, as a legacy of Nyx, he is adept at blending into shadows and is capable of shadow traveling short distances. He prefers to take enemies by surprise and is an excellent scout and ambusher. However, these tactics put him at odds with the other Legionnaires, who favor more direct battle techniques.

Damian has inherited the nickname Robin, a moniker that has been given in turn to each of the boys sponsored by Bruce Wayne. While at Camp Half-Blood, Damian is staying in the Hermes cabin, much to his dismay. However, His cabin mates have reported that he frequently disappears at night.

Name: Garfield Zhang  
AKA: Gar, Beast Boy  
Age: 16  
Parents: Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque

Garfield is a member of the Twelfth Legion and centurion of the Fifth Cohort. As the child of two respected praetors, Garfield’s request to placed in the Fifth Cohort, his parents’ cohort, was accepted. Prone to goofs and slacking off, Gar volunteered to lead the exchange campers mostly to escape from the daily grind of the Legion and, as an added benefit, give his parents proof that he’s trying to become a praetor. Despite his penchant for laziness, he is an excellent leader and always makes sure to take care of those in his care.

As a descendant of Periclymenus, Garfield can shapeshift into any animal. The casualness and frequency of his shapeshifting has earned him the nickname “Beast Boy.” In addition, he was given a necklace of Imperial Gold claws from his dad. He is able to incorporate these claws in his animal forms, allowing him destroy monsters with a single slash. His prowess and ferocity in battle earn him the respect befitting a legacy of Mars.

While Garfield is officially a guest of the Ares cabin, he tends to spend his time with the more cool-headed children of Poseidon.

Name: Perseus Arthur Jackson Jr.  
AKA: Arthur, Art, Aquaboy  
Age: 13  
Parents: Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase

Arthur grew up in New Rome, sheltered by the cities defences. As the son of a retired praetor and a famous architect, both Heroes of the Seven, Arthur was treated like a prince by the New Romans. He is not a member of the Legion, as his parents think he is still too young to join. In addition he has little experience with the outside would, knowing it only through the stories of his parents, retired Legionnaires, and lares. These stories have left Art a dangerous mix of curious and naive.

Despite being the legacy of two Greek gods, Art has fully embraced his Roman upbringing and is secretly ashamed of his Greek heritage. His parents requested that he accompany the exchange campers to Camp Half-Blood so that he might connect with his Greek roots (and, hopefully, to cure him of naivete.)

Arthur has his mother’s wisdom and his father’s control over water. He has received instruction in swordsmanship and carries an Imperial Gold sword. In addition, he keeps a ballpoint pen in his pocket, a gift from his father who said it would be useful in an emergency.

Art is temporarily staying in the Poseidon cabin. While he would’ve been welcomed in the Athena cabin, he prefers to stay close to the older and more experienced Garfield. Due to his habit of retreating to the bottom of the lake when scared or stress, he’s been dubbed Aquaboy by the other campers.

Name: Tai Pham  
AKA: Green Lantern  
Age: 14  
Parents: Horme and Tien Pham

Tai is a creative boy; he has a passion for art and carries his sketchbook almost everywhere. He is also interested in mythic history, especially the stories of demigods that have come before him.

As a child of Horme, the goddess of effort and willpower, Tai is naturally determined and has a high endurance for failure. While considered a minor goddess by some, Horme occasionally gives birth to an especially powerful demigod. Tai is one of these children, who are said to have received the Blessing of Might. Simply by focusing, he is able to manifest any solid object he can envision. However, the strength and durability of the object is directly tied to his willpower. Should he let himself be overcome with doubt or fear, his constructs will crumble.

Name: Connor Solangelo  
AKA: Quickdraw  
Age: 12  
Parents: Nico de Angelo and Will Solace

The gods saw how pure the love between Nico and Will was and saw fit to grant them a gift in the form of a son. (This was pretty awkward as none of the gods saw fit to actually ask them if they wanted a child. Sure, Nico and Will had talked about it, but, like, you should talk to someone before just dropping a baby off.)

The baby was also beloved by the gods and was blessed by both his godly grandfathers. From Apollo, he was given his skill in archery and from Hades, he was given the Banshee’s Wail, a supersonic screech that stuns enemies and, at its strongest, can rip a monster to pieces.

Connor is a rambunctious boy, prone to picking fights and getting in trouble. He flits between the Apollo cabin and the Hades cabin as he wills, usually choosing the one that’s least likely to be mad at him for his latest prank. He has been given the name Quickdraw, both for his archery skills and the speed in which he gets into fights.

Name: Bart Allen  
AKA: Impulse  
Age: 13  
Parents: Meloni Thawne and Don Allen

A newcomer to Camp Half-Blood, Bart is energetic, impulsive, inquisitive, and somewhat obnoxious. He is staying in the Hermes cabin because its home for those who haven’t been claimed by their godly parent, but most people assume that, due to his incredible speed, Hermes actually is his parent. However Bart isn’t a son of Hermes and, unknown to everyone else, he isn’t a demigod at all. He’s a metahuman from a world filled with superheroes. An accident with the Speed Force sent him to this world of gods and monsters.

His speed makes him almost untouchable in battle and allows him to deliver devastating punches. However, he’s shocked at how easily the demigods kill monsters, especially when the monsters are talking to him. He prefers to incapacitate his enemies by tying them up or knocking them unconscious, or just beating them up until they run away. Unfortunately, his practice of leaving his enemies alive has had near-fatal consequences more than once and has made in a pariah in camp.

He is currently looking for friends who he can entrust his secret with and help him find a way home.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally meant to be an actually story but I haven't been able to come up with any story. Like at all. So here you go.
> 
> While writing this, I realized just how much stronger DC metahumans are compared to PJO demigods. The son of Superman has super strength, flight, super speed, invulnerability, heat vision, etc while the son of Zeus only has flight and lightning strikes. totally OP, plz nerf
> 
> I may add some more characters. I want to add another Roman Exchange Camper (maybe Blue Beetle?) Let me know if there's any character you want me to do.


End file.
